


an odd meeting

by TKitten16



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat!fury bean is a lot further tech wise, Gen, Oneshot, basically everyone's a cat, i wrote/posted this really quickly, than other cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKitten16/pseuds/TKitten16
Summary: Batear travels through her her former clan's territory.





	an odd meeting

Batear stepped through the thickets of the forest in search of some sort of prey, the green she-cat hated hunting in her former clan's territory but she needed at least something to eat before leafbare came.

She sniffed the air; huffing annoyedly at the scent of other cats before noticing the faint sound of paws skittering on the foliage covered floor. She turned towards it, seeing the all-too-familiar white fur of a mouse and going into a crouching position.

' _A little small, but it will do for now..._ '

She then pounces at the creature with the ease of an experienced warrior, the poor mouse didn't know what hit it… along with Batear herself. She had only managed to step one paw after catching her meal to have her legs suddenly caught up and violently hoisted into the air.

"W-What in Starclan's name?!" She screeched, looking at herself to see various types of ropes tied up and around her and along the trees, a trap? This didn't seem like anything-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the nearby rustling of bushes, she craned her neck to see who was there. The appearance of another cat startled her slightly.

The green Tom with an odd thing on his head just stared at her fer a few moments, then glared and turned his head toward someone she couldn't see.

"Ey, Swirlpaw! Your trap failed again," he said, with an odd manner that reminded her of a twoleg she heard once.

"Do you have seriousness?!" The out of sight cat practally yowled. Then finally trotted into Batear's vision. He sighed; "at the very leasting it's not being the cat of sameness…"

She looked at the small green-and-black Tom with complete confusion, why was he speaking like that? Why did he have two round things stuck to his face? Who was the other cat?

"...could you get me down?" She mewed annoyedly, her head throbbing from the blood rushing to it. She really didn't like being her namesake.

The small T- Swirlpaw, looked at her for a bit and nodded, he walked to a tight bundle of ropes and -with a little help from the taller tom- sliced a few of them that lead to her. Leading her to (unsurprisingly) land on the ground with a thud.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she scrambled up onto her paws and (after checking herself for any injuries) looked at the two toms with curiosity. "Wait...who are you and what are you two doing in beanclan territory, anyway?"

"It… is being a story of longness." Swirlpaw trailed off, his ears lowering.

"Let's just say… that we lost our old home, so we decided to live out here, in the wilds. See?" The tall green tom meowed in that odd two-leg-y mannerism.

"So... you're kittypets?"

"Yeah." "Yesing?"

She sighed; well… at least they're not from beanclan, ' _thank Starclan i don't have to deal with those mouse-brains anymore,_ '

She then got an idea as she looked at the remains of the trap.

"So, you two don't know anything about this place, right?" The two toms shook their heads, "well why don't we strike a deal: you help me with hunting before leafbare comes and 'i' teach you how life works out here, deal?"

The two of them shifted away from her and talked to each other, Swirlpaw then turned to her and shrugged.

"well, it is not liking the humans are going to have the taking of us in… sureness!"

She was about to open her mouth in agreement when the sound of other cat's pawsteps alerted her that time was not on the she-cat's side.

She quickly gestured the two toms to follow her and they went as far away from the territory as they could. Leaving just shy of a beanclan patrol.

She briefly looked back to see the leader's son himself leading it, before he was too far away to see past the foliage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (i had an idea for this thing and couldn't help myself, idk if i'll make any more for this AU but i had fun doing this so i don't care.)  
> (edit:adjusted things since i posted this right before trying to sleep originally heck.)  
> ~TKitten16


End file.
